Wishy Washy
"Wishy Washy" ("La Limpieza Obsesiva Es Mala Amiga" en español) es el episodio número 4.2 de la serie de TV de Happy Tree Friends. Fue estrenado junto con los episodios "Easy For You to Sleigh" y "Who's to Flame?". Trama Petunia acaba de tomar una ducha y sale de la tina, envuelta con una toalla alrededor de su cabeza. Va al fregadero para lavarse las manos. Cuando termina, dobla cuidadosamente la toalla y la coloca en un cesto, junto con otras toallas perfectamente dobladas. Se coloca su flor en la cabeza y se aplica un poco de loción en su piel. Pone la botella de nuevo en el armario, pero, horrorizada, se da cuenta de que una de las botellas de loción está torcida, sólo por apenas unos centímetros. Presa del pánico, rápidamente respira dentro de una bolsa de papel hasta que se calma. Suspirando, ajusta la botella de la loción a su posición correcta. A través de este hecho, se vuelve bastante obvio que Petunia sufre de trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. Feliz y contenta, cierra el armario, pero descubre una mancha en el espejo. Una vez más, ella empieza a hiperventilarse y respira pesadamente en una bolsa de papel. Petunia se pone guantes de limpieza y utiliza una gran cantidad de papel higiénico y limpiavidrios para limpiar el espejo del armario. Después de que termina, toma una punta del papel higiénico, con uno de sus guantes todavía envueltos debajo de ella, y lo elimina por el inodoro. Después de que se lava las manos otra vez, escucha el sonido de agua en movimiento a pesar de que ya había cerrado el lavamanos. Confundida, mira en el interior del inodoro, encontrando agua verde y sucia gorgoteando hacia afuera. Presa del pánico, Petunia llama a Lumpy el plomero para que lo repare. Cuando llega Lumpy sus botas están embarradas, lo que le causa angustia a Petunia. Lumpy deja un camino de huellas lodosas por todas partes y Petunia lo limpia con una aspiradora. Lumpy ve que reparar el inodoro será más dificil de lo que creia, por lo que decide regresar a buscar su caja de herramientas. Cuando vuelve a entrar a la casa de Petunia, se da cuenta de que sus botas están sucias y las limpia en la alfombra de bienvenida. Entra al baño y cierra la puerta para que Petunia no mire. Pensando cual podria ser el problema, Lumpy toma un destapador y lo mete en el inodoro. El agua fluye y Lumpy sonríe por haber reparado el inodoro. De repente, el agua sucia entra en erupción desde el inodoro como un volcán. Preso del pánico, Lumpy cierra la tapa del inodoro, pero esto sólo hace que se derrame agua en todas direcciones a una velocidad alta. Mientras tanto, afuera, Petunia espera con ansiedad detrás de la puerta. Ella se sorprende al encontrar agua sucia fluyendo a través del espacio debajo de la puerta. Abre la puerta del baño, pero encuentra su baño hecho un desastre, mientras que Lumpy, nervioso, tiene su brazo atascado en el inodoro. Al ver a Petunia, Lumpy quita el brazo del inodoro revelando que ha encontrado el problema, una gran cantidad de pelos habia atascado las tuberias. Debido a el desastre extremo, Petunia comienza a hiperventilarse. Ella saca su bolsa de papel y aspira rápidamente, tanto que la bolsa explota. Desesperadamente, Petunia mira a su alrededor, buscando algo para reemplazar a la bolsa de papel. Ella ve a uno de sus guantes limpios y lo toma. Ella comienza a respirar en él y finalmente se calma, pero accidentalmente se traga el guante, que se le queda atascado en la garganta. Lumpy ve la situación de Petunia y corre a ayudarla. En un intento de quitarle el guante de su boca toma el destapador sucio y se lo coloca en la boca de Petunia, pero esto no resulta. A continuación, presiona su pecho para tratar de conseguir que respire, esto hace que el guante se infle, pero no logra tomarlo. Al no ver otra alternativa, Lumpy pone su mano en el interior de la garganta de Petunia en un intento de conseguir el guante. Después de un momento, finalmente tiene éxito y saca el guante sucio. Lamentablemente, el alivio de Petunia es corto, ya que ve a su guante sucio, el desatascador más sucio, y, finalmente, todo su baño, manchado de agua sucia. Ella grita en voz alta, tanto que se van volando las aves que descansan en el techo de su casa. Petunia se cepilla sus dientes rápidamente, gritando de miseria. Se cepilla con tanta fuerza que sus encías comienzan a sangrar, volviendo la pasta dental de color rojo. Un rato más tarde, ella termina de limpiar el baño completo con ropa sanitaria. Ella toma otra ducha para limpiarse y sintiéndose asqueada, bebe un poco de enjuague bucal. Mientras tanto, en el sótano, Lumpy intenta reparar las tuberías para solucionar el problema sanitario. Saca una de sus herramientas para empujar la obstrucción, pero golpea el conducto equivocado. Termina en el drenaje de la bañera de Disco Bear. Disco Bear estaba alli y derepente ve el taladro aparecer en el agua de su bañera. Trata de descubrir que era eso y mira en el desagüe para ver si algo aparece, pero el taladro se clava en su ojo. De vuelta en la casa de Petunia, Lumpy logra sacar la herramienta de la tuberia. Envueltos alrededor de la herramienta están los órganos internos de Disco Bear, conectados a las arterias de los ojos. Lumpy comienza a sacudir la tubería, luego echa un vistazo rápido y ve que sale agua a mucha velocidad, empujando a Lumpy al calentador de agua. Lumpy ve que su herramienta ha perforado el calentador y tira su herramienta fuera. Inmediatamente vapor caliente sale por el orificio, quemándolo. Cae junto con el tanque de calor, que aplasta y quema a Lumpy hasta la muerte. Petunia continúa bañándose alegremente cuando, de repente, el agua deja de salir. Irritada, comienza a bajar al sótano, sintiendose nerviosa ya que la habitación estaba completamente oscura. Enciende la luz en la parte inferior de las escaleras y ve que está parada en agua sucia, la cual le llega hasta las rodillas. Ella ve flotando el cuerpo de Lumpy en el agua, lo que la hizo resbalar y caer en el agua sucio. Ella sale cubierta de suciedad y corre escaleras arriba gritando. Intenta hacer salir el agua de la ducha, pero no sale nada, haciendo que se ponga aún más nerviosa. Ella trata de lavarse las manos, pero el lavamanos sólo despide agua sucia que le deja las manos rojas. Petunia se va a la cocina para usar el rociador del fregadero para lavar la suciedad de distancia, pero sólo tira más agua sucia. Ella revisa entre sus cajones de la cocina buscando algo para limpiarse. Agarra un cepillo y se frota un lado de su cara, pero esto sólo peina su pelaje. A continuación, utiliza una esponja de acero para limpiarse, pero se rasca el torso y comienza a sangrar. Petunia, ahora completamente loca, encuentra un pelador de papas y comienza a reír maniáticamente. Ella comienza a pelar trozos de su piel para deshacerse de la suciedad. Cuando termina, está perdiendo enormes trozos de piel y está sangrando profusamente con sus huesos y órganos expuestos. Sin embargo, ella se calma de haberse limpiado. A causa de las heridas, ella muere, sonriendo mientras cae. La piel de Petunia cae en el fregadero, succionándola hacia el drenaje. Moraleja "Wash Behind the Ears!" (Lavate detras de las orejas). Muertes #Lumpy clava el taladro de su herramienta en el ojo de Disco Bear y le arranca los órganos internos cuando tira de esta. #Lumpy es aplastado y quemado por el calentador de agua. #Petunia se suicida luego de cortarse la piel con un pelador de papas Errores *La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de dirección varias veces, a veces durante escenas continuas. *Petunia deberia haber muerto luego de tomarse el enjuague bucal. *Cuando Petunia se corta su piel sucia, esta está limpia cuando cae en el fregadero. *En Concrete Solution los ojos de Lumpy eran de color azul (Cuando mira dentro del cañón). En este episodio, sin embargo, después de que Petunia encuentra su cadáver, sus ojos son de color verde. *Cuando Petunia muere y deja caer el pelador de papas, este cae como si fuera a aterrizar en el suelo, pero de alguna manera termina dentro del fregadero. *El vapor sale del calentador demasiado rápido para el pequeño agujero hecho por el taladro. Trivia *Este episodio introduce y explora por primera vez el trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo de Petunia. *Este es el único episodio en el que un personaje comete deliberadamente suicidio. Además, este es el episodio más famoso con Petunia como protagonista. *Este es uno de los tres episodios de televisión en los que aparece Petunia pero Giggles no. Los otros dos son Take a Hike y A Hole Lotta Love. *Nadie muere en este episodio durante casi cinco minutos. (05:04 para ser exactos). *Lumpy es responsable de todas las muertes del episodio. *Este es el único episodio protagonizado por Petunia en la serie de TV. *La muerte de Disco Bear es similar a la muerte de Toothy en Eye Candy. *El destapador sucio y el calentador de agua vuelven a aparecer en Every Litter Bit Hurts, contaminando el lago. *Si uno escucha atentamente cuando Lumpy intenta quitar el guante de la boca de Petunia usando el destapador sucio se la puede oír decir en un grito ahogado "what are you doing?!" (¿Qué estas haciendo?). *El grito que hizo Petunia después de que vio su baño sucio es similar a el de Giggles hecho en Doggone It y Swelter Skelter. *Nadie sobrevive en este episodio. *Este es uno de los tres episodios de la Serie de TV en los que Disco Bear es el primer personaje en morir, los otros son As You Wish y Double Whammy Parte 1. *Este episodio tiene la misma moraleja que el episodio Nuttin' Wrong with Candy. *Esta es la primera vez que Petunia demuestra ser mentalmente inestable. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV